Entropy encoding is a method widely employed in video coding to compress video data. According to some aspects of entropy encoding, the video encoder scans a two-dimensional matrix of transform coefficients that represent pixels of an image, to generate a one-dimensional vector of the transform coefficients. In many applications, the video encoder advantageously employs the method of quantizing the transform coefficients to further compress the video data. A video decoder decodes the video data. As part of the decoding process, the video decoder scans the one-dimensional vector of transform coefficients, to reconstruct the two-dimensional matrix of transform coefficients.
The details of one or more examples are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.